paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sea Side.
Sea Side is a Trussian built town between Foggy Bottom and Adventure Bay. Town: Sea Side Location: On the coast somewhere between Adventure Bay and Foggy Bottom located on 6,000 beautiful wooded acres. Status: Trussian Colonial position Government: Democracy under leadership of a elected Govenor and Congress Population: 25,000-50,000 Pups and people mainly. Residents: Business, T.I.C, T.S.F Police, and Navy families looking to spread peace and Christian influence. Main agriculture Exports: Fruit, Fish, and Grain. Industrial Exports: Fishing boats, hand crafted items, and high quality clothing and Pup collars made from Trussian silk worms and genetically grown cotton. Luxury Exports: Highly crafted and mined jewels. ( diamonds, rubies, and emeralds ect.) Government type: '''Democracy '''Leaders: '''Elected Mayor and a Appointed Governor '''Role: '''Outpost History and Settlement '''History After Takota met and became a part time member of the PAW Patrol, there became much interest within the area. Follow events would lead to a great friendship with the PAW Patrol, so much that Takota became close friends with Smoky so much that he recruited him into T.I.C. Following events from this word lead done a great path of peace and friendship, so much that Trussia started to incorporate trade. As this progressed Takota would then meet Tanner of Blackstar. An Alliance was formed between them and T.I.C. Though this then attracted enemies of many kinds. First was The Peace Keepers, they grew angry of T.I.C and Blackstars alliance so they then attacked T.I.C at their home. This would lead to a Call to arms and a huge battle resulting in their defeat as well as mixed fighting of and on for several months. Then next came Reaper's Brigade, after T.I.C and R.O.P.E defeated them in a brief conflict a Cold War began between them. T.I.C started to Station Agents in and around foggy bottom and adventure bay. This was to try to show that Trussia would fight if needed as the agents laid hidden in and around them in secret. Settlement Within the following months the many of the T.I.C agents like the area so much that many of their families started to move towards the area to be with them. T.I.C used is enormous wealth to by 6,000 acres of beautiful land. The agents families soon moved in and started to build their new home. Soon after the Gems were soon found under the town and Business families started tom come is as well. Then with the rise of Sea Sides wealth and small industries rising a Small navy fleet was sent to protect the town, with hundred sailors and their families being the final to move in. Locations These are the main locations from around the Town. City Hall. T.S.F police station 76 city center: Located around the city hall. Gem mines. Main street: Paved in real gold, main street is home to small shops, businesses, and markets. Boat Docks: Where Sea Side makes their hi quality boats and home to their fish markets. Boat dock warehouses Sea Side Naval Station: Home to the Fleet that protects their town and freedom. Society Sea Sides Society is based around high morals and respect for one another. Base Sea Side has a naval base known as Sea Side Naval Station. Sea Sides Fleet is a division of Trussias 50th Naval Fleet Division 7 Naval Squadrons. This fleet is highly mobile and has been modernized, which why it has 25,000 sailors. The Fleet Sea Side has several ships both for attack and support. Sea Sides Fleet. Vessels 15 submarines. 15 Aircraft Carriers 15 Escort destroyers. 24 Supply Ships. 10 Battle Ship/ Fleets Capitol Ship. 55 Patrol Boats. 15 Landing craft. Allies Sea Side has made an alliance for trade and protection with a new country called The Sentry Empire. The Starfleet Pups: Part as a Colonial effort all Colonies are allied for a common defense Category:Organization Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Organizations